Hindered phenol compounds, as anti-fading agents effective for enhancing color fastness to light of yellow dye images, are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) Nos. 48535/1979, 3433/1984, 5246/1984, and 87456/1984.
European Patent No. 249,473 discloses yellow couplers having a hindered phenol component incorporated in their molecules.
These prior art techniques can provide fairly good improvement in fastness to light of yellow dye images, which, however, is still insufficient. Further, they have shortcomings that they are likely to produce softer gradation and that they are likely to cause coating failures in the process of manufacturing a silver halide light-sensitive photographic material.